


In the Snow

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan takes a time out</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Snow

Tiny white crystals, barely bigger than an eyelash, whispered on the frigid wind, twirling like faerie dancers towards the dull gray glass of the icy sea. He watched from the rocky overlook, the village to his right nothing more than torchlight and the murmurs of people and animals huddled before fires for warmth. He should be there, where he was welcome, but words had been said, looks had been given, and he had felt compelled to be alone.

Boots crunched on and the shadow squatted beside him. “What do you see, Priest?” the shadow asked.

“I see peace.”

Ragnar smiled.


End file.
